The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 4
The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 3 is the fourth issue of The Darkness vs. Eva crossover. This issue is titled When You Close Your Doors.... Synopsis Our series concludes this issue and our unlucky allies - Eva and Jackie - find themselves both in the middle of a battle for ultimate control of the Darkness! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Eva * Mr. Barzini * Marco Grimald * Bruno * Belial * Barzini's Concubine * Tony Conti (Mentioned Only) Plot Summary Previously Eva goes to an abandoned church where she fights the temptations of giving into the Darkness. The Darklings point out, that Eva is no better than them and just like them, she was born of the damned. Meanwhile, Bruno gathers his men near the Bronville Hotel, where three children disappeared, suspecting it to be housing vampires. Bruno calls Barzini's henchmen Marco, asking if he cleared everything with his boss. Marco answers, that he's on his way to fill Barzini on all the details. He then asks if they noticed any vampires yet. Bruno is negative, but Marco reassures him, that the vampires are there. He ends the call as he arrives to Mr. Barzini's house. As he begins to smoke a cigarette, Mr. Barzini appears, startling him. Barzini asks what does he wants with him. Marco explains, that he and Jackie's boys decided to prepare and bought weapons to fight against vampires. He then got a call from Tony Conti, informing him, that his grandson's went missing. Combined with the rumors that people are missing round abandoned Bronville Hotel, he concluded, that it might house vampires and they are ready to deal with them. Barzini commends on his efforts, saying that they can't have these creatures damaging their reputation. The people need to know, that they are in control. Meanwhile, Barzini's concubine listens to their conversation being visibly angry about what they're gonna to do. In Jackie's penthouse suite, Jackie exercises in order to clear his head and form a plan. He suspects, that Eva might have got more than she bargained for when the Darkness went into her body. Jackie decides to go and find her, knowing that even if she knew how to control it, she would never the Darkness like he does. Back at Barzini's house, his concubine is enraged, that Barzini won't do anything to save her children. The vampires remained loyal to him and did everything he asked. And Barzini promised that he would protect them if they came to harm. As Jackie's and Barzini's men enter the hotel and begin to slaughter the vampires, Barzini's concubine can feel all their pain. Concubine promises to kill him for this and Barzini breaks his cane, turning into a makeshift stake. Barzini tells that its all about power and decides to show mercy to his concubine by killing her. At night, Eva reads the manuscript, desperately searching for a way to get rid of the Darkness. She curses Orlok for doing this to her. The Darklings continue to unsuccessfully tempt her into embracing the Darkness. Eva declares that she would die before she strayed from the path that God has chosen for her. Meanwhile, Jackie gears up, gets into the car and goes to search for Eva, while Barzini watches him from the shadows. Jackie finds Eva in the abandoned church and calls her by name. Mr. Barzini then shows his presence. He reveals his plan to kill Jackie and take over his organization. Jackie tries to shoot him, but bullets don't do anything to him. Barzini tells Jackie, that he turned vampire almost one hundred years ago and these days, the new bloods don't even know the meaning of the word "vampire". Jackie realises, that he set up Jimmy and Frankie and was behind all of this. With guns ineffective, Jackie decides to use the Darkness against Barzini. But before he can do that, Eva jumps on Jackie and knocks him out. She then faces Barzini and surrounded by Darklings, proceeds to kill him. When Jackie wakes up, he finds himself inside the church, tied up to the chair. Eva asks Jackie to lift the curse of the Darkness from her and in return, she will spare his life this night. This confirms Jackie's suspicions, that Eva doesn't know what's going on either. Although he wishes to help her, Jackie doesn't have any clue what Orlok did to him. The only thing he knows for sure is that if Eva kills him, she will never be rid of it. Eva tells Jackie, that she has learned of Orlok's evil scheme from his documents. He sought to steal Jackie's power from him. When Eva rid the world of his presence, she interrupted the ritual. And so, when Jackie tried to unleash his Darklings, he found them still bound to Orlok. Because of this, they acted regardless of his will. Eva also adds, that the Darklings have been whispering to her, trying to tempt her with their power. Jackie is more than willing to help, but tells her, that it will take time to work this out. Eva doesn't believe him, thinking he's lying to her. As last resort to get rid herself of the Darkness, Eva jumps out of the church window. Jackie tries to catch her, but fails and she is impaled on a statue of angel. One month later, Mr. Barzini's henchmen Marco, has become the new leader of his organization. He also becomes the new associate of Jackie. Bruno asks Jackie if he wants to give him a visit. Jackie answers, that he should give him a call and tell him, that Jackie's accountant will look over his accounts to see if he's playing nicely. Jackie then drives to bridge, where he finds a pack of werewolfs. As the creatures prepare to attack him, Jackie calls upon the Darkness to deal with them and show his dominance over the city criminal world to the supernatural beings. One month earlier, Eva finds herself in Judecca, the ninth circle of Hell. Belial taunts Eva, saying that suicide is a sin and that she has been working for him all this time. Eva is reluctant to believe him, but he points, that it was he who brought her into this world and took care of. And once Eva kills her father, it will be for him, that she shall strike the blow. Eva answers, that the deed has not be done yet and Belial can't hold her here and break the bargain. She adds, that unlike Belial, who is God's prisoner, Eva is his servant. Eva then wakes up as Jackie leaves the church. Gallery 3232554-4b.jpg|Cover B 2757099-04.jpg|Cover C Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers